Crimson Denizen: Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Skipped all the way to the main crosspoint of the Crimson Denizen series. Summary of the events are written such as Yuji helping Wilhelmina, Yuji meeting Hecate that is hiding in Shana, Yuji meeting Yukari that become Flame Haze like the original Shana. Please try give it a shot!


**Crimson Denizen Shana: The True Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Note: After reflecting on the plot being set, I realized that there would be a long way until the crosspoint is reached so I decided to immediately skipped to the most important event. It happened somewhere at the end of season II (not following the timeline but the timing is about there.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Of The Past, Of Hecate, Of Hirai Yukari**

"Satou..." Yuji called while trying to pull away the hand that was choking his throat.

That person was none other than his best friend Satou.

"Sakai, you can hate me for this but..."

"Argh!"

Satou's left hand stabbed into his body. There was no pain but he could feel something being taken away from him. When his left hand emerged out of his body, Reiji Maigo was already on his hands.

_Give it back... ..._

"I am sorry Sakai. I won't ask for your forgiveness."

Satou released his hand that was choking him. The moment Yuji struggled for air, he punched him in the guts, knocking the air out of him.

_No good...Shana..._

"About Shana and Reiji Maigo...I have no choice. Even if you hate me, I will endure it. But I have to complete the Xanadu plan, for everyone' sake."

His knees gave up on him. Darkness started to consume his consciousness and his vision. The last thing he saw was Satou holding into the Reiji Maigo carrying the unconsciousness Shana away from him.

_Shana..._

He did not even have the strength to call her anymore. Before he fainted, his memories drifted back to how everything started.

* * *

"Now that I thought about it, it's almost Christmas." Yuji said with a red pendant dangling from his neck. " I wondered if this have anything to do with Shana and Yoshida-san chasing us out of the house?"

"**I wonder."** Alastor replied. **"I guess that's most probably the reason."**

The city was bright even at night with the clock tower standing out the most. The people were already in Christmas mood and a lot of people was on the street. Alastor and Yuji were on top of a random shopping centre's rooftop, staying out of sight of the people just to enjoy the scenery.

"To think that so many things had happened in just one year. I never thought that I would actually make it this far."

"**I am the one that is really impressed. Even though you are a mystes, you actually managed to grow into such a strong person. You have done things that I never thought that you would be able to do such as the battle with the Interpreter of Condolence."**

"Ah that...that was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Yuji smiled as he recalled the battle he had with Margery.

Together with Shana, they fought with Margery at the shopping centre to the point of crashing the entire place. Even though he was just a mystes, he had the Trigger Happy and Azure. Amazingly the fight ended with Yuji being the one that pointed the Trigger Happy at Margery. Yuji almost had to pull the Trigger until Satou and Tanaka came.

Yuji laughed. He could still remember how he brawled with Satou. Funnily enough Margery was the one that beaten both of us up in the end. Although she still hated Tomogaras, she seemed to be fine with Shana and the others as long as they aren't related to the Silver.

"**And then immediately after that, we met Mare, the Village of Jestful Slumber. Your judgement of letting her live was correct. If she did not come for us, I wondered if we would have been able to devised a plan to defeat Destructive Blade Sabrac."**

"Ah her...I wonder where is she right now?"

A few days after Yuji and Shana defeated Margery, a new tomogara, Mare came and attacked me with illusions. She was not really a strong Tomogara and Shana and Yuji defeated her easily. Shana and Alastor had insisted to kill her but Yuji had decided against it. Yuji did not want to kill anyone unless they were like Fragne. Yuji thus let her go, much to the disapproval to the rest of the group.

Until a few months later, Sabrac attacked us. They were running out of options until Mare appeared. Yuji did not know the relationship between Sabrac and Mare but, he was glad that he made the right decision to save Mare. Not just about how she saved them in the future but also how she seemed to help stop Sabrac from listening to the Bal Masque anymore.

"**Well you don't have to worry about her. As long as Sabrac is with her, even the flame haze army wouldn't be a problem."**

"Sabrac is that strong!?" Yuji exclaimed in surprise. Though when Yuji thought about it again, he only recently realized the secret of Sabrac after doing some more research after they left. He was probably the only person that knew about his secrets in the world.

"**Well of course he wouldn't stand a chance against Crimson God like me but he is probably some of the strongest Tomogara the existed." **Alastor said, as if he was saying that 'Of course, to me he is just an ant'.

"**But the one that I really wanted to thank you is about the Manipulator of Objects."**

"Are you talking about Wilhelmina-san?"

"**That's right. That girl was so heartbroken after Merihim's death. You are the one that give her another purpose to continue to live on."**

"...Purpose to live on..." Yuji muttered. He could still remember the pale looking face of Wilhelmina when he first met her.

Wilhelmina was a flame haze. She was a precious friend of Alastor's previous contractor, Mathilde and had a crush on Merihim, a tomogara. Even though she was a flame haze, she chose to join the Bal Masque, not because of Merihim but to help Alastor and Merihim to fulfill Mathilde's dying wish. She was the one that took care of Shana when she was young and just came into this world.

However during the final battle, Merihim died. Alastor was also beaten by the flame haze army. Separated from everyone she fled. Yuji happened to meet her when she wandered into Misaki city. He was also the one that managed to convince Wilhelmina to continue look after Shana, the successor that Merihim died to protect.

Right now, Yuji assumed, she should be with Shana and Yoshida-san. He did not really know what the three of them were planning but he could still remember his mother's unusual mischievous smile when she chased him out.

Talking about Shana...

"Alastor you are still hiding something about Shana from us, aren't you?" Yuji did not bother to look at Alastor. He did not want to pressure Alastor from answering, he knew that Alastor had his own reasons for keeping secrets from them.

"**I am sorry. There were simply some things that I could not let other people know."**

"It's fine. I am sure that it is very important that you even keep it from Shana."

_Because I am also keeping my own secrets anyway._

Yuji did not feel that he has the rights to force Alastor to tell him about his secrets when he has his own. He wanted to know more about Shana hence he began to take notice of things that happened around her.

The first strange thing that happened was when they encountered the Aizen Siblings and Sydonay. When Nietono no Shana was snatched away from Shana, a golden staff appeared and Shana used it to retrieve back Nietono no Shana and defeated the Aizen Siblings. Yuji observed that the behavior of Sydonay changed after he saw the Trigon and ran away. It was after he met Wilhelmina and asked her to help investigate the matter secretly, he learnt that that golden staff he saw last time was Trigon, formerly used by Master Throne of the Trinity, Hecate.

And then after the Misago Festival, Bal Masque appeared. Yuji and Shana was quickly knocked out by Sydonay and carried into the floating base of the Bal Masque, Seireiden. Wilhelmina and Margery wanted to chase them but they were blocked by the Tempest Hoof, Fecor's impregnable defence, Magnesia.

And that was the first time he met the Master Throne, Hecate.

_Flashback_

"_Where...am I?" Yuji muttered when he managed to open his eyes. He realized that he was floating somewhere, not in the world he was from. In front of him floated a little girl in white priest clothing with blue hair._

_Yuji realized that he seen her before from one of the photo's from Wilhelmina's report. However something feel different-_

_Yuji realized what was out of place._

_The so called emotionless Master Throne was smiling at him. _

"_Nice to meet you Sakai Yuji, I am the Master Throne, Hecate." Hecate introduced herself with a gentle smile. One that made Yuji blushed._

"_Ah-Ah, I am Sakai Yuji. Nice to meet you!"_

"_-hfff." Hecate giggled at Yuji's hasty self introduction, which made Yuji blushed further in embarrassment._

"_A-Ano...How did you know my name, Master Thr-"_

"_You can call me Hecate. Can I call you Yuji?"_

"_Ah it's fine...Hecate."_

"_Thank you Yuji."_

_Hecate smiled again. Yuji had to turn his face away to hide his embarrassment. He had always thought that the emotionless Hecate would be cute if she would smile. However he never thought that his first meeting with her face to face would make him blush so much._

_They say photographs never lie, Yuji is never going to trust that phrase again._

"_An-Anyway, where am I?" Yuji asked, trying to change the topic._

"_We are in Shana and your heart."_

"_...Shana and my heart?"_

_A moment later, Shana suddenly materialized beside Hecate, unconsciousness. Hecate held her gently and studied her face-_

_-and pulled her cheek._

"_Hehehe..." Hecate let off a childish smile while pulling Shana's cheek in different direction._

"_Urm...Hecate?"_

"_Ah sorry. I just think that Shana is very cute that I can't help but to tease her." Hecate giggled and let go of Shana's cheek, which had became red much to Yuji's amusement._

"_Let me properly introduce myself this time." Hecate smiled. "I am Hecate, the crimson denizen that was hiding inside of Shana's heart."_

"_Hiding inside of Shana's heart?" Hecate nodded in response to Yuji's question._

"_The truth is, this little girl here is originally a human."_

"_Shana is a human!?" Yuji exclaimed in surprise. Hecate caressed Shana's hair as she continued to explain._

"_What Alastor told you was a half lie. Shana was the chosen one to be the successor of the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter. Alastor hoped even after he revived his lover, Mathilde, Shana could be the one that succeed the title."_

"_However everything started to go wrong when a group of elite Flame Haze with the infamous Yu Xuan in the lead invaded Seireiden to hunt me down." Hecate continued with a sad expression. "It was six elite flame haze versus me alone. At the last moment before Yu Xuan managed to kill me, I seal myself inside Shana who happened to be hiding in the scene. With me inside Shana, my power fused with hers. But that also meant that she had to consume power of existence to continue to survive. She is actually a human now but due to her need to keep me alive, she had to consume power of existence like Tomogara."_

"_But Shana's flame..."_

"_Shana's flame was originally red. With me inside her her flame became stronger. If she would be able to use my powers too if she tried such as how she used my Trigon last time." Hecate smiled and summoned her Trigon in her hands._

"_...Why are we here, inside out Heart Hecate?" Yuji asked when he recalled he was brought in by Sydonay._

"_Sydonay was the one that brought you two into the Seireiden and left you two on a sofa." Hecate replied. "He is probably testing that if I am really inside Shana because this would be a good time for me to synchronize with you two."_

"_Synchronize...?" Hecate nodded._

"_This is to join our power of existence capacity together. Ah here it comes." Hecate said._

_At the same time, the clock struck twelve. Yuji could feel the massive amount of existence, much more than his original amount of existence being stored inside him. _

"_This is..." Yuji muttered. Hecate helped to answer his question in advance._

"_By synchronizing together, I shared my storage of existence with Shana and you. When the Reiji Maigo started returning the existence back to us, it included my storage and hence increased Shana's and your power of existence."_

"_Hecate," Yuji asked. "are you really the emotionless Master Throne that everyone mentioned? You...looked so happy."_

_Hecate looked back at Yuji and smiled, one that was full of innocence that made Yuji blushed again._

"_Yes, I was the emotionless Master Throne. However that was the past." Hecate floated towards Yuji and hugged him. "When Shana meet you, everyday with you is so interesting. Every day is full of joy and laughter. Even though there were times you two were in peril, I admire the courage you have to face those enemies. I know that these aren't me memories but the feeling I had for you through Shana's eyes are definitely my own."_

_Yuji could literally feel his face burning with Hecate's small hand wrapping around him. His face only became redder when he heard Hecate's 'confession'._

"_It seemed that our time is up." Hecate slowly removed his hands around Yuji. "Your friends are trying to break Fecor's Magnesia. It's about time for you two to return back to your friend's side."_

"_Wait!" Yuji called as he felt as consciousness slowly fading away from the 'world'. "Will we meet again Hecate?"_

_Hecate looked back at Yuji and smiled. That was the only answer Yuji needed before his consciousness returned back into his body. With the unconsciousness Shana in his arm and the new supply of power of existence, Yuji and Shana fled from the Seireiden._

_Flashback ended._

_I wonder what is Hecate doing inside Shana now...?_

Yuji thought as he looked towards the direction where his house was. Unknown to everyone, Hecate was playing with power of existence to learn how to make a chocolate cake through Shana's eyes.

"Alastor. What did you think of our current situation?" Yuji leaned his body over the railing and look at the city he tried to hard to protect. Various places contained different memories that happened this year. "Like are we in danger now?"

"**...As much as I hate to say, we are in a more terrible danger than before." **Alastor hesitated. **"I doubt the Flame Haze are going to let us go after Sydonay killed Yu Xuan."**

Yuji clenched his fists in frustration. He could still remember clearly about everything that had happened. In fact only two weeks have passed since the incident.

That was also the time when Satou disappeared.

Satou became a close friend of Yuji after they brawled due to the fact that both of them have someone they wanted to protect. Yuji even gave him the Trigger Happy so that he would be able to help Margery during battles. Both of them shared the same wish; to end the fight between Tomogara and Flame Haze.

Two weeks earlier, the Outlaw sent Bladed Flower Slaughterer, Yu Xuan to investigate the odd events that were happening in Misaki city. Upon seeing Shana, she immediately set up a fuzetsu and attacked her. Yuji was the only one that was with Shana at that time. Yuji wanted to help Shana but the battle soon took to the sky where Yuji could not reach.

The outcome was decided from the start. Yu Xuan was a seasoned Flame Haze that managed to fight on equal terms with the Thousand Changes Sydonay. It did not take long until Shana is defeated by her. Yuji could still remember the fear he had when he saw Yu Xuan approached Shana with her sword.

Until Sydonay appeared, taking the blow that was meant for Shana. Even though he was heavily injured, he fought Yu Xuan with all he had and killed her with his personal spear Shintetsu Ryoi. Yuji had done research on Sydonay too. He knew that he was fond of Hecate but he never thought that their relationship was so strong.

Sydonay left without saying another word after defeating Yu Xuan but Yuji knew that Shana was beginning to suspect something. With Yu Xuan dead, the Flame Hazes were bound to sent in more Flame Haze to investigate the situation. And when that time comes...

"**Don't worry, we have the Interpreter of Condolence with us. There is still a chance that we can persuade the Flame Haze that the Thousand Change is the one that responsible to the Bladed Flower Slaughterer."**

"Hm...I hope so..."

"**Does the disappearance of Satou Keisaku still troubles you?"**

"...I would be lying if I say no."

The night after Sydonay killed Yu Xuan, Satou had disappeared without a single trace. He had left two letters behind, one for Margery, telling him that he would definitely be back.

The other for me, telling me to help take care of Margery for him.

"**Don't worry." **Alastor reassured Yuji. **"Satou Keisaku is a strong willed person. I would even say that you two resembled each other in some odd ways. I am sure that he would come back one day."**

"...I sure hope that was the case..." Yuji replied dejectedly, still wondering where did his friend hope to achieve by leaving.

For a few minutes, only the silent breathing of Yuji could be heard on the rooftop. While Yuji was thinking about Satou, Alastor has finally made up his mind.

"**Sakai Yuji," **Alastor called. **"I have a proposal."**

Yuji looked down at the pendent hanging around his neck. "A proposal?"

"**Yes. After all the time with you, I decided that you are worthy to be-"**

"!"

"**!"**

Alastor's sentence paused in mid air as Yuji summoned his Blutsauger. He could feel a presence, a Flame Haze presence coming fast towards his direction.

"**Looks like they came faster than we expected..."**

"Well it's better this way. With Shana not here I would probably have a better chance to have a smooth talk with them."

Yuji lowered his sword but his alert towards the surrounding was still on. He could feel the presence coming closer and closer...

"Sakai-kun?"

Yuji almost dropped his sword.

Standing in front of him was someone he knew a long time ago. Someone he had a crush on until she went away. Yuji could not believe that person was standing in front of him.

Of all things, as the Flame Haze that he had sensed.

"Hi-Hirai-san...Why are you..."

Standing in front of him was Hirai Yukari, his former classmate that he had a crush on a long time ago. She was wearing a black suit with a black cape similar to Shana's. On her hand was a black katana that was radiating a threatening aura from just now.

Yukari leveled her katana and pointed at Yuji. Except for the surprise she had just now, the rest of her voice was monotone.

"Sakai Yuji I demand that you surrender Flame of Heaven, Alastor that is hanging on your neck right now. If you refuse to do so, I will have to kill you as a true Flame Haze."

* * *

**A/N: Finally I am done! To those that actually read until this point I sincerely thank you very much!**

**After looking at the pitiful amount of review at the newest chapter of Crimson Denizen Shana (xxxDreamingflowerxxx thank you very much for reviewing, I really appreciate it), I decided that I should just try skipping the entire thing to the turning point. Turned out to be a correct decision as there were simply too many things that have to keep to the original time line.**

**To prevent you guys from getting confuse, here's a timeline of what had happened.**

**-Battle with Margery, Yuji and Satou brawled, Yuji and Satou became friends.**

**-Battle with Mare, Yuji decided to let her to continue to live.**

**-Battle with Aizen Siblings, Shana used Trigon, Sydonay saw Trigon and ran away.**

**-Meeting with Wilhelmina, Yuji give Wilhelmina a new purpose to live, Wilhelmina become close with Yuji, Wilhelmina never attempted on Yuji's life and was responsible for Yuji's source of information.**

**-Meeting with Hecate, Sydonay quickly knocked Shana and Yuji out cold before he brought them into the Seireiden, Wilhelmina and Margery wanted to chase after them but she was stopped by Fecor.**

**-Synchronization with Hecate, Yuji meet Hecate and talked to her, Hecate reveal that Shana is a human that became a Tomogara after she hid herself inside Shana when Yu Xuan and the special Flame Haze Elites attacked.**

**-Battle with Sabrac, Mare intervene and saved Yuji and the group, Sabrac and Mare left Misaki city.**

**-The Johann and Pheles event without Bal Masque intervention.**

**-Battle with Yu Xuan, Yu Xuan defeated Shana but Sydonay took the blow and kill her, Satou left Misaki city.**

**-Meeting with Hirai Yukari, Yuji meet Yukari who is now a flame haze,**

**-?**

**-Confrontation with Satou, Satou defeated Yuji and took away Shana and Reiji Maigo from him.**

**-?**

**Between every main event are minor chapters that are not that worth mentioning. It took me quite some time to settle the timeline up.**

**I decided to give Crimson Denizen Shana another try through this. If you like the story please review it! It will keep me motivated to write it so...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
